guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crab
I think we should keep them as crab i.e *strider -> moa *reef lurker -> crab we keep moa — Skuld 06:22, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes but Moa's are called Moa in game...other than the clan, I dont think they are called crab anywhere. --Sami 20:45, 16 July 2006 (CDT) They are renamed "crab" when they evolve, but you will have to reset your pet's name to see it. Also, I've tried taming that Dire Crab, it's damn near impossible. --Macros† (talk) 20:14, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Just in case I wasn't clear enough, I meant if you had left your crab's name as "Reef Lurker." I could upload some pictures, if you really need them for proof... --Macros† (talk) 20:48, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Pointless trivia on the reef lurker... They appear to be assassins (at least before being charmed), since I spotted one using both the Dash and Jagged Strike skills. I'm assuming they no longer use those skills once charmed as pets? --BramStoker 18:59, 4 February 2007 (CST) :No, sometimes skins and names get messed up, and it was an enemy, because environmental animals don't use skills. — Blastedt — 19:01, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh man, Assassin crabs. I'd love to have a pet like that. :) I wonder what would happen if you happened to Charm it? Entropy 20:57, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Ah, so more likely to have been a creeping carp :( --BramStoker 07:55, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Bears use a Brutal Mauling. Just so you know. —Aranth 21:52, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::Yeah but's more so a handicap than anything... It slows their attack speed down and ultimately results in a lower DPS Pestilence 23:36, 13 February 2007 (CST) Auron B. You can steal milo the wranglers (ranger boss in boreas seabed {explorable area}) Crab Compainion from Milo All you need to do it corectly. Leave town with all henchies prolly a good idea to have the mesmer and the interupter just in case.Engage the Kraken spawns to your right from a far. if your a melee guy i suggest useing a bow and letting the henchies do all the work. Once they are dead send your henchies to Milo location vial the Mini map i think you can press "U" to pull it up or got to your menu and select the map. it's important not to step down intopit where thek Kraken spawns are until after the henchies have left there destination becasue this triggers the Nagga Patrols wich will interfear with your henchies. Once the henchies are in possition rush towrads the us a speed boost skill to get past the naga patrols they usually ont give chase. since Milo and his party dont get triggered until you reach a certain point the crab wont be tamed by him yet and when he is triggered imidiatly has to fight your henchies. You simple swoop in and take advantage of the chaos charm the and get out. Now you have a level 15 dire or elder crab as your companion and you didnt have to do much of anything to do it. Added White Crab to the Page There's a White Crab entry page but I've taken the information from it an merged it with this page. I've also marked the White Crab page for deletion (it should be a redirect to this one). :Why? White Crab is distinctive from Lurkers enough to merit its own page. After all you dont see people lumping black moas and white moas on strider page. Barinthus 02:39, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Something I just noticed: who here has seen the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie (At World's End)? Look at the white crab and compare it to those little stone crabs... it even has the little notches where the arms spring out from its "stone form", if you will--Timeoffire45 16:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Split up This are 4 types of Crab. I suggest it should be 4 pages. 1 White 1 Red, 1 Blue and 1 Ambient -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Why? --◄mendel► 16:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well lets look at the Pets. There is a Lurker Reef lurker and White crab. 3 Diffrent Pets. Same as The Moa, It to has a 3 Kinds (4 With Strider) of Spicies. And all 3 have a Diffrent Page. + It's Much easer to see where to Capture one if the all have there own page. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::All the crabs redirect here, and this page summarizes a lot of information that would otherwise be repeated in each of the new pages, and gives a nice overview of all the crabs together, and the capture locations are separated rather clearly. I personally wouldn't split it, but if you really want to, go ahead, it doesn't much matter either way. I changed the (Ambient) part to lowercase, though, as per ULC (I think it applies here, correct me if I'm wrong). Also, in a recent bug (or so I hear) the red lurkers in the wild were renamed to "reef lurkers," but the ones in the menagerie are still correctly called "lurkers." You would have to keep this in mind when doing the split, and include a note about that on both lurkers' pages. RoseOfKali 18:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I Shall tx. I Put it on my to do list. With the amor and stuff ;P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Good job, you two! --◄mendel► 21:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks to TF1, he got it started. :) Boy, am I sick of looking at crabs and flagging my heroes back and forth to get screenshot views. ^_^ Oh, and ambient crabs are missing a pair of legs... O_o RoseOfKali 21:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Freaking Nice Screens Kali. But It seems like the " Crab" is gone. The Capatured crabs in ZMG have " Lurker" and so one.. as name. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. What about evolving a "wild" crab not from the Menagerie? Does it no longer change to Crab? I'll try that as soon as my level 19 Rainbow hits 20 so I can submit him and get a wild crab. RoseOfKali 18:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Wolf is the same as Crab better split it up 2. Or is any one against (will put it on the Wolf talk page 2) -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ehh... heck, just do them all, if any others. The wolves are actually messier than the crabs were. I'll start making new screenshots for all other pets later, a la crabs. Be careful with all those categories... RoseOfKali 19:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::How Weird there already split up. Than the page is a bit messie. But there are already pages for black and white -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 06:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC)